Insanity claims all
by Muggles Not Allowed
Summary: [COMPLETE] Draco Malfoy stared in horror as his master killed his parents, blood sprayed across the walls, on the floor and their hearts still pumping out of the bodies, due to magic floated over to The Dark Lord, his pale elegant fingers tracing over the veins smirking before capturing it and bringing it to his pale lips. InsaneDraco, DarkHarry, Slash.


**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did well, the world would be a very dark place. This is a O/S, dark themed and COMPLETE no sequel or prequel will be made. Includes implied Slash, DarkHarry, and InsaneDraco. I know I suck at grammar, it's getting better, but it could use a lot of work. I do not even know how this story came to be my fingers did the typing. Reviews are welcomed no flames please. **

**Insanity claims all. **

Draco Malfoy stared in horror as his master killed his parents, blood sprayed across the walls, on the floor and their hearts still pumping out of the bodies, due to magic floated over to The Dark Lord, his pale elegant fingers tracing over the veins smirking before capturing it and bringing it to his pale lips.

A chocked noise rose to Draco's mouth but he clamped his lips together from emitting the sound. Hissing could be heard from the floor to his left. Eyes widening as a huge green snake slithered towards his parents bodies, Voldemort hissed a long nasty hiss the double doors opened to a person in a black cloak who hissed in response.

"Ah there you are my pet. We've been expecting you haven't we Draco?" A smirk played on The Dark Lord's lips; Draco went to nod but corrected the action with a "Yes my Lord." The person in the cloak hissed a laugh, walked over to Voldemort, and to Draco's surprise kissed him. The kiss turned violent, blood gushed from both of the man and Voldemort mouth running down their chins and mixing with his parent's still beating hearts.

"Now, now pet, we don't want Draco traumatized do we?" Too late Draco thought in angst. Hissing a reply the cloaked figure stepped down from the throne and conjured a second throne so it sat to the left of The Dark Lords. He sat down and laughed, the laughter sounded melody yet it held sanity. It sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"No Master we wouldn't want that, no we need Draco to stay sane for the grand finale." The voice sounded so familiar, Draco could not put his finger on it, but it sounded cold yet forced. A bang and screaming shook his thoughts he turned and screamed.

His mother's corpse was up and walking towards him, her eyes was glazed with blood red as her body seemed to crawl and walk in a way that you would see in a Muggle horror film. Mouth wide-open black cloud floated out screaming, Draco back peddled. The two people sitting in the throne chairs chuckled.

"Draco don't you want a hug?" The black cloud whispered in his mother's voice, her corpse hand reached out as if to grab him but fell off in the processes a house elf happened to pop in and reattach it with a snap of its fingers before popping away.

"Ah I forgot even as corpse's house elf's still serving their masters. Dobby!" Voldemort cold voice called out. A loud pop echoed throughout the chamber then Dobby appeared. His clothing had changed as Draco stared and stared. His house elf was dressed as an elegant wizard would be. A house elf dressed as a proper wizard. What the hell?

"Yes Master Voldemort? What can Dobby do for you?" came a smooth answer. His large ears flapped for a moment before they stopped.

"Bring me my box please." Came the cold reply an instant later a black box appeared in Voldemort's hand. A flick of his wand it opened spilling out five deadly dementors. A hiss was heard and all five of them flew over to Draco and all of his hopes, dreams, happy memories, and his life flashed before his eyes before he fell into darkness the last sound he heard was a scream.

He woke shivering, looking around him, Draco appeared to be in a cage of some sort. Bars riddled around him with snakes on them, staring at him with their beady eyes peering into his soul. He slowly got up on his hands and knees and forced himself to stand. Red deep slashes were all over his body, some were deeper than others one on his chest was the worst, and he could see his ribs. Blood was everywhere it seemed he was swimming in it.

"Good you're awake. I could not have you die without revealing myself to you. Do you remember your third year Draco? No? Let me tell you then." The cloak figure stood by his cage; his eyes were red with hints of black. Body pale and the cold in his body-emitted waves from him were making Draco shiver in fear.

"You bullied Draco and The Dark Lord and I hate bullies, very much so. When a boy of thirteen came to you and asked for your help you laughed and Crucioed him and then decided to humiliate him. I must thank you for that though because if you had not then I would not have realized that I was meant for this life, always was. I just did not know it. The light destroyed everything in my life. Took away my family, my friends, and my love away from me. For two long years I suffered alone, no one wanted me. All my classmates taunted me, bullied me, and punished me all because I went to you for help."

Draco's mind was reeling whom had he bullied? The golden trio for sure but no one came to mind. A pale hand smashed his head against the caged bars, his head pounded for a moment, hisses were heard, and a strike in the neck had him screaming.

"You see Draco, I am not your enemy, never was, never will be. However, you deserve to be punished and punishment will be delivered until you are near death. Your life will be changing, and some might love to be in your place, but personally, I feel sorry for the plans we have for you. Do you wonder who I am yet? Can't your small puny brain figure it out?" laughter echoed before pain was all Draco could feel, think, and for a moment he got a good look at his tormenters face, disbelief, anger, and pity sunk in.

"Potter." He spat, his eyes narrowing into daggers as he plotted on what he could do to the boy of seventeen. He would kill him for humiliating him the stupid Mud Blood! Another hiss and a snake hurled itself towards Draco but he dodged it before it could bite him.

"Crucio" Harry muttered under his breath Draco's back arched backwards and he screamed in pain after five minutes of the spell he lifted it off the boy and smirked at the crazed look in his eyes.

"I'll kill you, yesssss I will. It will be gooood." Draco yelled his words horse and drawled out. Harry nodded in satisfaction. He put Draco under the spell again and did not let up after four hours did Draco start laughing at the pain.

"Draco do we have an understanding?" he questioned the boy smiled and cackled.

'Yesssssssss."

Two Months Later….

Life at the manor was wonderful, after brining Draco to insanity; he was healed from the snakebites. Put into a cage, where he stayed cackling madly like a bird about any and everything. All the Death Eaters including the boy's parents never questioned what had happened. His parents as Draco believed were dead were not they had been in America on a meeting with the werewolves packs trying to get more allies. The two bodies in the chamber were two of Draco's best friends under heavy glamour.

His parents often visited him but nothing would change in Draco's mind.

They were dead.

Snakes and Potter now roamed in his mind as he plotted his revenge.

Which never happened.

He died at age thirty after escaping his cage and being eaten by the snake Nagini

All was well.

**FIN**


End file.
